All about Us
by Ragdollsrule
Summary: The Host Club holds a party. Hikaru and Haruhi dance together. Will they get together or stay friends?


All about Us

"Haruhi!" shouted Hikaru, "Wait up for me! The Boss wanted me to invite you to a party that the Host Club is announcing. He mentioned something about an end of the year party." "Really? That sounds great." Haruhi says. "Yeah, the party is next week." Hikaru informs. She looks away and asks, "Will there be any… fancy tuna?" Hikaru looks at her and smiles with an understanding look on his face. "Aw you poor thing, you weren't able to try some last time. Don't worry, though, we ordered some last night." says Hikaru.

-1 week later-

The party is starting to come to a close but Tamaki has a surprise planned for the end of the night. Haruhi is sitting at a table in the far corner of the room so she can take a break. She looks out into the room and notices all of the Host Club members were dancing around, she noticed the glow of the lights against the dark room which makes the room illuminate. There was a food table in the back where all of the different "rich" people food was at. "Stupid rich people…" Haruhi mutters under her breath. Hikaru spots her and starts maneuvering through the crowd to her. "Are you okay?" he inquires whilst giving her a worried look. "Yeah, I'm just taking a break." Haruhi replies. "Here, let me sit with you." Hikaru says. A song starts to play and Haruhi recognizes it. "Oh! I love this song!" Haruhi exclaims excitedly. "Will you do the honor of dancing with me?" Hikaru asks, blushing slightly. Haruhis eyes widen and she looks down with a cute blush adorning her face. "Y-yes, I would love to." Haruhi stammers, her heart is hammering in her chest.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

Hikaru and Haruhi dance slowly. Haruhi is blushing while staring into Hikarus eyes.

_The rooms hush hush and now's our moment _

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

The club members went silent, mesmerized by their dancing. Tamaki was thinking that his "little girl" was being taken away; Kyoya was thinking of all the ways he could make money off of this; Honey was thinking about how cute they were; Mori was thinking about how happy Honey looked, and Kaoru was thinking about how good it was that Hikaru was finally expanding out and maturing.

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh,oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave_

_Don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance real slow?_

_Can I hold you real close?_

Haruhi lays her head on his shoulder. Hikaru feels his heart quicken in pace.

"Does she feel the same way?" Hikaru wonders

_The rooms hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh,uh,us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all us_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm feeling it._

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm feeling it._

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready yet? Oh, I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?_

Haruhi stares into Hikarus eyes, almost like she is trying to convey her feelings. (That is what Hikaru was hoping for anyway.)

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all about uh,uh,us_

_Every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt before_

_But it's all about us_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh,oh,all about uh, uh, us_

'_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining. It's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all (about us)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_(And every heart in the room will melt)_

_Hey, hey,hey_

_(And every heart in the room will melt)_

_This is a feeling I've never felt_

_But it's all about us_

"Hikaru." "Haruhi." They say at the same time.

"You can go first." Haruhi says. "Okay. Well Haruhi, I, um really like you." Hikaru says whilst blushing. "I wonder what she is going to say…" Hikaru wonders. Haruhi feels her heart race again and her face ignites in a red tint. "Hikaru, I like you too." She smiles up at him. "Wow… I can't believe it." She thinks. The next thing she knew was that his lips were on hers in a breath-taking kiss. It only lasted a few seconds but she enjoyed every bit of it. "Her lips were really soft." Hikaru thinks.

-Next day-

Hikaru and Haruhi walk into the room while holding hands. "Congratulations!" the club members say in unison. "Haru-chan and Hika-chan are together. That's so adorable. We should have cake to celebrate!" Honey says while laughing "Yeah." Mori agrees. The new couple starts to blush. They are still holding hands. "Now men, let's leave the lovely couple alone for a bit, shall we?" Tamaki says, while winking at Hikaru. Hikaru looks down at Haruhi and slowly starts to kiss her. This time a bit longer and deeper than the last.

*Click* *Click*" Kyo-chan, are you sure this is okay?" Honey asks with a bit of concern showing on his face. "Of course. They will be good for the photo book. Incidentally our numbers have gone up since they got together." Kyoya says with a smirk.


End file.
